The Lone Eevee
by bluaria
Summary: Isis has always been an loner; the lowest rank of the Francise Forest. Until a little injured and starved Eevee kit named Kochi stumbles into her den one night.  Full summary inside
1. In Which I Find Kochi

Summary: Isis has always been an loner; the lowest rank of the Francise Forest. She lives her life alone, eats alone, grooms alone and being mute is shunned from the forest social world. Until a little injured and starved Eevee kit named Kochi stumbles into her den one night. Taking it upon herself to raise the young kit, she finds herself experiencing something she never knew. The warmth of a family and the desire to evolve to protect a loved one.

_Hello guys, how y'all doing? This is my first story and I hope it's good for the majority of Pokemon lovers. I'm was inspired by a incident in my family when my aunt adopted a young girl. This girl was injured and starved but with a help of my aunt she grew to be a friendly, beautiful little girl. Now she attends my school and has steadily made friends. So anyway, I dedicate this fic to Jazmine, the little girl who made this fic reality. Anyway, some author's blabber may ease out the formality; I'm playing Pokemon: White to it's fullest as-well as Kingdom Hearts re:coded. I adore Kingdom Hearts, especially Nanimé, Roxas and Axel. The Organization XII rules, people; what do you think?  
><em>

_Enough of my blabber, enjoy the chapter [don't forget to R&R]  
><em>

_- Glace_

* * *

><p>Being a lone Pokémon was hard – it means you have to take care of yourself and trust no one. Not the Pidgey who sweetly sing songs above your head; nor the carefree Zigzagoon who crowd the forest floor. I was a loner in this forest; the safest occupation which you could be bestowed upon. I embraced the term with open paws as my life would be safer - I would be ignored until the merciless claws of winter clasped the forest, crazing the more formidable predators with hunger – marking me as easy prey.<p>

Let me introduce myself, though. My name is Isis and I'm an Eevee. Yes, that little Pokémon which has that fluffy collar around its neck and makes female trainers squeal when they see the cutesy features and the cutesy face which has been bestowed upon my kind; charming, ne?

Anyhow winter has defeated autumn like always and has taken control of the forest which I live in. Any sane creature would hate winter; it was harsh, unforgiving, cold and overall despicable – at least to me. Winter was the month where I was hunted and my life was lived in pure fear. Those two words described what I was feeling now as I pad down the snowy slope which led to some musty and dry grass.

Food was incredibly scarce so I was lucky to find the grass but the grass looks so unappetizing that my nose wrinkles unconsciously as I eye it. I shake my head, scolding myself silently; winter is no time to be a picky eater. I crouch down, ducking my head towards the grass as I tear off a mouthful of the dry substance. The most flavorless flavor I have ever tasted hits my taste buds making me gag slightly as I choke the grass down. When the grass finally slides down my throat, a heavy feeling settles in my stomach. Restraining a groan, I repeated the process - gagging more than ever. At my third mouthful I came to the conclusion that I was full and began stumbling up the slope.

The forest was covered in a blanket of white snow, pure but relentless. It carpeted the soft dirt floor which I had enjoyed to play on as a kit, covered the bushes where juicy berries resided and did so much more. I walked slowly back to my refuge and home - a huge snow-blanketed rock with a small crack which I squeeze through. Inside the crack it is warm, cozy and provides utmost relief. I store my medical supplies inside the rock and I sleep inside the rock as-well; on a mossy nest lined with Pidgey feathers. The thought of my warm nest makes me shiver in longing as I continue my way upwards.

The slope finally straightens out and thankfully the heavy feeling in my stomach subsides; allowing me to walk at a faster and smoother pace than the tottering pace I had traveled at before. My paws instantly grip the ground, propelling me forward as I break out in a all-out run, covering more ground than I expected. My paws thud across the snowy floor, each step embedding a small marking on the white substance. I immediately slide to a stop, my eyes flitting over my shoulder to check the area around me. It was eerily quiet, snow-covered and abandoned [which was not surprising, considering the month]. I raise my nose to the air to check the area by smell rather than sight.

Almost immediately, a smell hits my nostrils. The smell of blood, some slight bit of salt water and much more familiar scent. I search my memory banks frantically, stupidly blinking while I do so. Finally, my mind rests upon the word which identifies the scent; a Eevee. The smell is one of my own kind; but a injured and young one. How do I know this? I have to - I am a Eevee and I have a extraordinary sense of smell. It makes up for me being mute; one of the reasons I was a outcast in the forest social system.

Without even pausing for a thought, my paws soundlessly [thankfully] drift over the ground to the direction of the Eevee kit. I hear a whimper of pain which quickens m0y pace, rustling a dry and dead patch of ferns in process. I wince, automatically glancing around for a hungry Mightyena who will kill me and have me served as a dinner for his mate, pups and more importantly, himself. When no merciless predator approaches, I proceed forward - my paws slowing down and stealthily walking towards the smell of blood and salt water.

"Help me, please." A voice moans almost petulantly, "you'd better help me or I'll set Ronnie on you!" The voice takes on a slightly higher pitch at the next sentence and at the mention of a 'Ronnie' my tail swishes in bewilderment. Who was this _Ronnie_? A small, amused smile nearly takes control of my lips as I approach the kit, my eyes bracing themselves for a gruesome sight.

As I turn the corner, my eyes land on the kit. It's a male Eevee, a kit no doubt. His body is stiff while he continues to moan and whimper - which will obviously lead to certain death as the noise will attract predators. The male kit is laying down at a awkward angle trying to bare his teeth in a menacing manner which fails completely; only making him look vulnerable and even more helpless. He manages to twist onto his side, yelping as he does so. Blood trickles from scratches which trails up to his ears and a small gash is visible near the exposed belly. I wince in horror as my eyes land on a small amount of thorns which have been wedged in the puffy neck fur around his neck.

My heart lurches in sympathy and I am by this kit's side before I can think logically about this situation. I bend over him, gently lapping at his ear as to soothe the kit. The injured kit jerks his eyes open, trembling with shock as I continue to clean his bloody ear. My heart twists as I take in this motion and a single thought runs through my head - _am I really that frightening? _Ignoring that tiny thought, I press my tail over my lips and shake my head lightly, showing the kit I cannot speak. The small kit trembles, his eyes openly taking in me and when I motion to him, his eyes widen in bemusement and slight understanding.

"You can't speak?" His words were questioning but curious. "Why ever not? Are you a mute – oh, wait. I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Kochi! What's your name? Oh, I forgot, you can't speak." He blinks at me innocently and I give him a amused smile in return. I droop my tail to the ground and flick dust around so it resembled sparks. If you were a Eevee, you would relate the word 'sparks' as magic because of a myth we have. In that myth there is a Eevee named Isis who was gifted with the power of magic. I was named after that special Eevee and I carry the name with pride; but who wouldn't?

Kochi's brow furrows for a moment and almost as if he forgets that he's injured, he wobbles to his paws in a excited manner. "Sparks, is that your name? No; how sad." He frowns dejectedly for a minute, then grinning triumphantly, "then it has to be Isis. Those two words are related, you know!" He yips in delight and I cannot restrain my smile this time. Then, I realize he is injured and for a fleeting moment I have no clue what to do. Panic or indecision seizes me, perhaps both, making me think what I call the unthinkable - guiding him to my den. My home and my place, my secret hideout which has only been revealed to me.

With a small toss of my head, I glance at his pelt apprehensively making Kochi mimic my actions. As he sees his injuries and shudders, I turn around; making my way towards my den. It was close from this place; I could smell it easily and I knew the forest too well to misjudge my actions. I heard a small yelp of surprise, making me look over my shoulder in bewilderment. Kochi was staring at me, his eyes flickering with slight fear and loneliness. My heart melted making me beckon with my tail - signaling for him to follow me.

"Do you mean it Isis? Do you, do you?" He mumbled, wincing as he staggered comically towards me. I restrain the smile which threatens to engulf my lips - I've smiled too much for one day. Instead, I nod - padding slowly towards a smooth gray rock which has a small but wide crack - just big enough for a Eevee and its evolutions to squeeze through. I pause, pointing my paw to the crack but getting a blank stare in response. Giving a silent sigh, I pad towards the crack and squeeze through.

Immediately my chilled fur warms from the heat in the cave inside of the rock. A smile tugs at my lips as I head towards a little store which I have made over the years of living in the rock-formed cave and bring out some moss, feathers and dead ferns to make a new nest. In a few seconds I am completely engrossed in making a new nest for Kochi, lining it with feathers and ferns; patting out the moss in a comfortable fashion. I barely glance up when I hear Kochi stumble into my home and interestedly limp everywhere - exploring. Once I am finished, I bring out my herbs and other various items I need for healing. Once I am prepared, I gesture for Kochi to come close to me and without any hesitation, he limps towards me - grinning cheekily.

"Isis, whatcha doin'?" He chirps in a boyish manner. I smile gently at him, pointing at my herbs then at the wounds scattered along his body. Kochi's grin fades, withering to a small frightened frown which makes my heart clench in sympathy. He is still a small inexperienced kit - unfamiliar with the dangers and wonders of the world. Giving him a reassuring look with my eyes, I begin by cleaning out the scratches. When my tongue drags across the last scratch [ignoring his wince], I grab some marigold with my jaws and chew it into a nice thick pulp. Once the pulp is ready I lay it on his scratches, flicking my ears in a emotionless manner when he yelps. Once I am done treating the scratches with marigold I take a silky cobweb and wrap it around each scratch, smiling in a satisfied manner once I am finished.

Kochi stares up at me with wide, frightened eyes. Giving him a reassuring lick on the ear, I turn my attention to the thorns on his neck fur; silently sighing in disapproval. I give him a questioning look as I bend over him, leaning towards the first thorn and clamping my teeth over it. In one quick movement I yank it out; a small stream of blood following. Kochi reacts with a small yelp accompanied by a flinch and look of distaste. I repeat the process, giving each stream of blood a good lick so it stops. The old technique works - thankfully, seeing as I needed it. I was out of dock leaves, unfortunately.

After treating his gash, I straightened up; examining a paw as I began to groom my fur in soft motions. For a few minutes a peaceful silence falls over the cavern; me grooming myself and Kochi lying on his side, his eyes screwed shut in his fear. When another minute of silence passed and no pain came, the young rascal cracks a eye open. I give him a look from slitted eyes, lost in my contentment. I was happy and carefree, just content where I was.

"I want some food."

The simple sentence broke my bliss and I leaped to my paws, eyes flickering from side-to-side wildly. When my gaze lands on Kochi, I curled my lip in anger and gave him a dirty look; how dare he disturb my grooming? When he whined once more for food, I curled my tail in displeasure and headed to the store where I kept my supplies, herbs, etc. I eyed the almost empty stores, my gaze landing on a pair of Oran berries, a lone Pecha berry, some round gold objects I had found one day, a small pouch of glittery dust which I had also found one time ago, a Bluk berry and lastly two Nanab berries. I picked out a Nanab berry and a Oran berry with a lot of hesitation; my food stores were completely down.

Kochi stared at the two berries in disbelief. For a moment, he was still; complementing the berries critically. Then he glanced up, eyes round with disbelief and slight amazement; rendering me slightly upset from his expression. I had given him food, so why was he complaining? The next words which slip out of his jaws are insensitive, naïve ones. "Are you serious? No Eevee can live on this food, how do you survive? Are you really that incompetent at finding food, or has our muteness rendered you blind as-well."

For one single moment I am stunned. As I process those words, I realize something; Kochi must have grown in a rich, enforced family which can defend themselves easily as they enforced with food, water and a shiny new bandanna. Basically, Kochi must have grown up on a ranch where the Pokemon have the easy life. Even though this thought occurs to me, I am shocked and angry. Without thinking, my tail whips across his cheek expressing just how inconsiderate he was also silencing him in process. For a moment pure silence issues, broken by Kochi once more.

"Is living in the wild really that hard?" Kochi asks, lowering his head. In response I simply nod; Kochi must learn the basic reason why winter is so hard to survive; living in the wild is hard. Dangerous; even unthinkable to some. The forest is dangerous but beautiful and if you can survive in the forest you will be awarded by seeing the beauty of the tall green trees, the soft lullaby of the river and the sweet taste of berries upon your tongue. Kochi falls into silence as I twist my tail, giving him a occasional glance. For a moment I am silent, breathing deeply, almost heavily. Yet being the mute I am my heavy breathing does not make a sound.

Kochi stares at me motionlessly with his huge eyes and for a minute I feel a pang of remorse. My eyes take in his appearance; soft fluffy fur which has a healthy shine to it. The coffee-brown-and-cream colored fur is thick and sleek around his small body; showing off his tiny, delicate paws with smooth pads. His almond shaped deep brown eyes are not wise, yet they are the ones of a inexperienced young kit who has been hidden from the real world. The harshness of it; the sickening coldness of reality. His bushy tail is curled hesitantly around his paws wrapping itself around him almost protectively. My anger fades as I take in his bemused, frightened expression and I pad towards him. _It's okay, _I tell him in my mind, trying to get the point across.

"It's okay?" Kochi's head snaps up, giving him a quizzical glance. "Isis did you just speak?" My eyes cloud in confusion; he heard me speak in my mind? I shake my head in response while Kochi begins pacing around the cave in utmost confusion. "I think Ronnie told me a little about something like this – yes, I remember know. Or I think I do!" He yips in excitement, tearing around the room in satisfaction. Then he suddenly halts, turning towards me. "Anyway, are you ready to listen? Are you?"

I nod, preparing myself to absorb the information which Kochi will yip about.

"Telepathy." He yips joyfully. My lip curls slightly in concentration as I try to recall the facts about this word. I slightly remember some sort of information about Telepathy, as my mother would rave on and on about that word. I give a small glance to Kochi, urging him to search deeper and produce some intelligible answer. My answer is a simple shrug and he goes back to playing with a mossball.

I suddenly remember information about Telepathy; it is a ability, a rare one at that, where a Pokemon can speak using its mind to others and human beings. Or more specifically, loud-mouths. Our name for human beings are loud-mouths due to the fact they command their captured Pokemon and fellow loud-mouths in annoyingly high voices which are rather loud. It disturbs the peace of the forest; classifying loud-mouths as the unwelcome in Francise. I sneer when I think of the last loud-mouth; he managed to catch a Mightyena with a Scyther. It will positively humiliating to the pack where the Mightyena used to live and it also was the center of gossip. Now the Mightyena packs only accept strong and formidable members.

Suddenly I remember that I was planning to show Kochi the forest tomorrow. Introduce him to some basic survival skills at the very least. Why not test my newfound ability by asking Kochi to get some rest?

_Kochi, stop playing and get some rest. Tomorrow I have something planned out and it will need your attention. Maybe we can find some Lum berries. _I restrain a smirk as Kochi's ears prick at the word 'Lum berries' and stares me excitedly. "Really? I love Lum berries, they taste amazing." He yelps in excitement, tearing around the cave. Then, remembering my condition, he suddenly makes a dash for the neat and comfortable nest waiting for him; comically falling head-first into it.

"Night Isis," Kochi yipped, settling into the nest. A small smile crosses my lips as he curls his tail over his nose and falls fast asleep, snoring lightly. It never ceased to amaze me how younglings fell asleep so easily; they were so full of energy. Anyone would think that they were running around the forest the whole day the way Kochi was sleeping. My lips release a yawn as I make my way towards the nest and plop down onto it; snuggling deep into the moss. Without any hesitation I let the depths of slumber take control of me; readily sinking into the darkness that it offered.


	2. In Which I Fight a Mightyena

_Life's cool, you could say that - I've been playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days lately; completed Kingdom Heart re: coded. Anyone played it over here? Anyway has anyone played Birth by Sleep? If you have, do you like Lea, the person Axel used to be? Which member of the organization's somebody to you like the most? Leave the answer on a review. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Gema; you know who you are. Before I begin the chapter, I must bring up something important; __**I'm changing the story tense to first person.**__ I hope you enjoy this chapter, all you readers and especially the one who I dedicated this chapter to. [Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in anyway, but I __**do **__own Isis, Kochi, Francise Forest, the mysterious Pokémon mentioned, Claude and Ronnie._

- _Glace_

**Isis' P.O.V**

_Moonlight flitted through the bare oak tree branches, which enveloped my fur in a ghostly glow. My coffee-and-cream colored fur turned pure white from the ghostly light which streamed through the curvy bare branches, which made me seem ghostly and different. More proud, I supposed. For a moment I paused, taking a tentative step forward only to realize my paws had brushed against soft thick grass, which was clumped beneath me. My nose wrinkled in confusion as my eyes swept the area, trying to figure out where I am. My brown lenses took in a small grassy but warm clearing surrounded by tall bare oak trees; stripped of leaves and other comforts, which trees have in springtime. The stars twinkled as moonlight trickled gently into the clearing, filling it up with a ghostly but beautiful glow._

_Still wary, I took another step forward - making sure that my paws brushed lightly across the thick grass. I continued to creep forward in this position, crouching slightly as I placed one paw before the other; soundlessly stepping across the grass, which surrounded me from every angle. As I reached the center of the grass-filled clearing, a soft giggle sounded behind me. Bristling in alarm and fear, I whirled around to meet my opponent, predator or enemy. _

_Instead of a relatively dangerous looking zangoose or ferocious, snarling mightyena but beautiful, graceful Pokémon stood before me. My eyes widened in awe as I took in the Pokémon's soft, fluffy white fur, delicate and graceful paws, elegant but lithe body structure and large, intelligent dark blue eyes which practically began to start glowing with amusement as they rested on me. Surrounding its eyes was a beautiful shade of black; the same shade of black evident on its ears as well. Two zigzag black stripes were evident on her fluffy white tail and its legs were black with a black flame pattern, which curled upwards to meet the stomach. The Pokémon smiled at my expression before it released another soft amused giggle. My eyes widened once more, but only this time in realization - the giggle was feminine. So this mysterious Pokémon was a female!_

_Without thinking, I bounded towards her; my paws were drawn to her very being. The Pokémon simply stood there, her eyes flashing with an unknown emotion as my last bound closed the distance between us. Her dark blue eyes lightened with childish amusement as I lunged for her, my paws reaching forwards to tackle her. Instead of even touching the mysterious female, my paws passed through empty air as she melted into the darkness. Another giggle cut through the momentary silence; making my head swing frantically around to detect the source of the giggle. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath me and I fell - hitting my head on a rock hidden in a clump of thick grass. The last thing I heard before the darkness took over was a simple promise._

_"We shall see each other again."_

I shot to my paws, trembling all over. My eyes widened in fear as I continued trembling; my mind and head still in another place - a place where a grassy clearing lies with a mysterious Pokémon as its only occupant. Finally, my mind takes in the sensation of soft moss beneath my paws and after I gave my den a single searching glance, I relaxed. I am safe, Kochi is safe and that odd Pokémon is nowhere in sight. Shaking all the thoughts of my dream from my head, I basked in the milky dawn light for a few minutes; deciding to wake Kochi and let him share the beauty of the dawn light.

Letting my paws sweep the floor in nearly soundless movements, I padded over to Kochi - smiling gently at his snoring figure. His tail is wrapped around his body; heaving with his body as he snores. Deciding that telepathy would not be needed, I settled for the classic nose nudge and bent over him; pushing his head slightly with my nose. Instead of waking, Kochi simply turns over on his side; tail unwinding from its wrapped position around his body and curling limply beside his sleeping form. Rolling my eyes with annoyance, I lost patience and trod on his tail; waving my own triumphantly as he woke up with wide eyes and a yip of pain.

"What was that for, Claud? I'm going to set Ronnie on you for waking me up this early!" his lips formed a childish pout as he faced me and in return I gave him a classic sweet smile. Kochi's pout withered away to a frown, glaring at me through injured brown irises. "Isis how could you? I was having a great dream!" He exclaimed, giving me the evil eye. I laughed lightly in response, turning towards the crack. _Come on, dawn will be over soon. I want you to see the sky during dawn; it's beautiful - especially from the top of the rock. _With those words, I squeezed through the crack and climbed up the side of the rock; pulling myself onto the top and perching on the edge of the smooth gray expanse of stone.

"Isis, wait for me!" I turned to face the source of the childish whine, which was obviously Kochi. He scrambled up the side of the stone; staggering in exaggerated pain and annoyance towards me. "My paws hurt and I'm sleepy so this view better be worth it." He whimpered, taking his place beside me. I shook my head at his antics; pointing at the sky in return.

Kochi pouted once more as he tilted his head upwards to catch his first glimpse of the dawn sky. I smiled smugly as he gaped; taking in the beautiful hues of creamy gold, soft pink, bold orange and pale blue. When dawn captures the sky it is always truly amazing; one of the few highlights of waking early. As Kochi continued to stare up at the sky, memorized, I prodded him with my paw. _Seeing as I revealed one of the most beautiful highlights in the sky, you owe me an explanation. Who are this Ronnie and this 'Claude'?_

The bouncy kit snapped his gaze from the sky and onto me; clearly showing his discomfort. "That is completely unfair!" he stammered, clearly trying to avoid the topic. A flash of homesickness appeared in his almond eyes; creating a small glow of sympathy in my chest. Ignoring that small, pitying glow I pressed onwards - giving him the eye. Finally, Kochi faltered; succumbing to the look I had given him.

"In the barn where I used to live there was a pikachu named Ronnie. My mother died when she gave birth to me, so she was a kind of substitute for my mother; she played games with me, told me stories and protected me from the barn bullies. All of the other Pokémon in the barn where scared of her, for some reason!" he tilted his head to the side. "Claude was my father. He was an umbreon!" he exclaimed, a smile crossing his once pouting lips.

I perked a brow as Kochi lifted his gaze upwards; back towards the dawn sky. A peaceful silence rested over the two of us, before I remembered the reason why I had woken Kochi this early. With a wave of my tail, I leaped off the rock - landing on my paws effortlessly. _Today I'm going to teach you some survival skills. You'll need to learn them if you plan on staying in Francise, seeing as it is not the safest place in the world. _

Kochi nodded, obviously trying to convey self-assurance and confidence as he registered my words. As I waited at the base of rock expectantly, Kochi simply stared at me with nervousness flickering in his liquid-brown eyes. I tilted my head to the side in response; why is he staring at me and not jumping? Impatience edged my mind as I returned his stare with an annoyed look.

"Isis, I can't jump," he squeaked, finally answering to the question in my eyes, "I don't know how."

For a moment I was still; shocked with Kochi's confession of not being able to jump down a rock. Then, my whiskers twitched and I erupted in soundless laughter; eyes wide with amusement with a slight tinge of amazement. Slowly, I tried to regain my composure as Kochi's annoyed eyes glared at me – which signaled just how pleased he was with my confession.

Finally calming down, I paced in a circle instructing Kochi as I paced. _Crouch at the edge of the rock and gather all your weight into your hind leg, _I waved my tail for emphasis. _Now jump!_

With his eyes screwed shut, Kochi took his leap; aiming to land beside me. Instead his form hit a mound of pearly white snow where he lay for a minute, then leaping to his paws and bounding energetically towards me. "Let's go then!"

Rolling my eyes affectionately, I padded upwards towards the ravine with Kochi trailing behind me. Once I reached the ravine I prodded at the snow-covered stony surface with guarded caution. Then, I leaped onto the first slippery boulder; unsheathing my claws and digging them deep in the surface of the rock, turning to Kochi in process. _The ravine should be safe; just have a firm hold on each boulder until you successfully climb the ravine._

With those words I leaped down from the boulder and nudged Kochi forwards; giving him an encouraging glance. Seemingly spurred onwards, Kochi leaped on the first boulder landing on it successfully. His claws dug in the surface before he slipped and a small, relieved smile crossed my lips; he could do this. As Kochi leaped on the next boulder, I began climbing up the ravine myself; digging my claws in the first boulder and preparing for my leap to the second.

Kochi continued leaping, unaware of the snow, which covered the hard substances of rock. As he landed on the last boulder, his paws slipped forwards and I mentally gasped – leaping hurriedly up the next few boulders as his startled cry broke through the air; filling the area with his shocked cry of dismay. Thinking quickly, I rushed forwards – managing to grasp him by his scruff just as he sailed by. Relief shone in my eyes but it was quickly replaced with fear and anger. _What were you thinking? _I exclaimed, eyes wide, _you could have injured yourself badly. Kochi, the first survival skill is to assess the area around you and know how to climb!_

Kochi sheepishly blinked but his posture gave away his fear. "I'm fine, Isis. Besides; I'm getting better at this _climbing_," he spoke the word 'climbing' as if it was foreign to him. With a single shake of my head, I set him down on the boulder and leaped forwards. _Follow me and try not to fall._

The rest of the session went smoothly [thankfully] and both of us finally managed to reach the top of the ravine; Kochi scrambling up the last few boulders and I hoisting myself up with the air of a Eevee who was familiar with her situation. With practice, Kochi would be better at climbing; possibly even better than me. Still lost in my own thoughts, I was shaken out of my little world when Kochi gasped – his eyes wide with amazement. "Isis did we r-r-really climb t-t-t-that h-high?" he stuttered, licking his lips nervously. Giving him a reassuring smile, I nodded. _Don't worry; the ravine is perfectly safe in the drier seasons. My mother trained me to climb over here, so I know how to climb back down easily, _I paused for a moment. _Anyway, sniff the air Kochi. What can you smell?_

Kochi paused for a moment, raising his nose to the air and sniffing excitedly. As he inhaled the forest scents, I saw his eyes widen as he tried to place the unknown smells, which rushed into his nose. For a few minutes he stood there, sniffing. Then he stopped and turned towards me. "I smell snow, water and an evergreen scent. I also smell something dry and musty," he wrinkled his nose in confusion, "and something which smells like meat, grass, mud and blood."

My eyebrows shot up as Kochi describes the last scent and I pause in confusion as I sniff the air. For a moment, my body is frozen in terror. Could it be? In response to my question, a low growl sounded from behind Kochi and my eyes widened in fear. _Kochi! Run, mightyena alert!_

At my words Kochi's eyes widened with fear, shock and amazement. He whirled around only to face a wolf-like creature with black and gray striped fur, curled and poised white fangs and a ravenous, bloodthirsty pair of red irises. With a startled yelp he began to run down the slope, hurrying downwards; leaving me with the Mightyena.

For a moment I circle the mightyena, studying it. To my horror and surprise, I recognize the Mightyena as my eyes land on the two scars tracing up his cheek. Immediately, my mind flashes back to a memory;

_**Flashback starts**_

_The chilly autumn breeze wafted through Isis' fur. Her eyes swiveled around the berry patch cautiously as she foraged lum berries for winter. Predators would be checking the major berry patches for smaller Pokémon –like her– and she had to be ready to run if the need arose. Yet the atmosphere seemed peaceful enough; calming Isis as she turned her full attention upon the lum berries, smiling in a satisfied manner as she glanced towards her growing pile. Wearing a pleased expression on her face, she continued to place berries on the pile; stripping the bush daintily of berries._

_The Eevee continued to pluck berries; completely absorbed in her task. She was unaware of the long shadow behind her, the smell of mud, grass and blood which tainted the air, the satisfied curl of sharp white fangs and the soft, nearly soundless pad of paws behind her. Suddenly, with a cry of pain, Isis was hurled into a tree; her pile of berries forgotten as she groaned in agony._

"_Pathetic." _

_Isis glanced up, grimacing slightly as she tried to focus on her assailant. Her brown irises widened in horror as a wolf-like creature–with two scars tracing up his cheek–padded towards her, his lips curled in a cocky manner as he sized up his prey. "Though I have to admit, you will make a decent meal," he barked, his eyes taking in her figure and darkening with hunger in process, "I haven't had a good meal in days; you'll certainly make up for it!" with a snarl, he lunged for her neck; his fangs glowing dark purple as he prepared to unleash a fatal bite attack onto her. _

_Seized by a sudden thought, Isis quickly drove her paws deep in the ground; creating a hole which she fell in at once. Releasing a sigh of relief, she padded onwards; deeper into the tunnel she had created - her eyes betraying a hint of shock as an angered howl sounded above. Frightened, she thrust upwards with her paws – creating an opening in process. Leaping out of the hole, she quickly sniffed the air and took in the area with a glance, before scampering off – her heart thudding painfully and her fear-scent still lingering behind._

_**Flashback ends**_

My eyes widened in realization as my eyes landed on his two scars. _You're the mightyena who nearly killed me! _My eyes widened as the predator merely smirked in agreement. "I am; though I have to admit, you only got away by a second – if you hadn't learned dig, you would have perished," he paused, "and I would have had some dinner." He unsheathed his claws in a menacing manner, smirking slightly, "shall we finish what we started?"

I felt shock and fear course through my veins – I was not a good fighter. I only knew dig, sand attack, tackle and quick attack; which would not help me in a fight like this. If only I had made the decision to evolve when I was younger, I could have held up my side of a battle, but not now. Today, I would perish.

A howl ripped through the air as the Mightyena charged towards me; his fangs glowed dark purple and his body hurtling towards me at an alarmingly fast rate – he was using a combination of bite and take down! Letting out a muted cry, I shoved my paws downwards and plummeted down the hole I had created.

Breathing soundlessly, I sensed Mightyena's movements–somehow–above me. Barely conscious of the world around me, I pushed upwards; successfully launching my dig attack onto the predator – jumping out of the hole in process. Scampering away from the hole I had created, I spun around to face my assailant; only to find he was unruffled and uninjured – if you didn't notice the dust on his fur. He curled his lip, his a faint glow of amusement in his eyes.

"Do you really think something like _that_ will affect me, the Scar?"

With those words, he hurtled towards me his fangs glowing that menacing purple, yet there was something different about Scar this time as he attacked. My eyes connected with his usually blood-red irises, which were now a deep violet, emitting a strange eerie white light. To my immense surprise I was drawn to his eyes, paws frozen in place. My lips curled back in fear as Scar loomed over me, surveying my fur carefully. "Mean look _always _works," he mused, "and I thought you were different, eevee."

Without warning, he used those dreadful tools of destruction and plunged them in my flank. Pain coursed through my veins and my vision flickered slightly before being plunged into a mass of blood red; the exact same shade of Scar's irises I realized. That realization stirred me from my dazed state and my eyes snapped open, only to reveal that I was lying on my side with a mightyena poised to kill me. Acting quickly, I stumbled onto my paws and slammed into Scar's chest; thus making him looses his footing.

My breath hitched in my throat as I realized Scar was only dazed and I had a short amount of time left. Blindly, I charged towards him - leaping onto his back and then up in the air. A new sensation ripped through my body as I fell towards the ground from the sky; extreme fear. Letting out a small yelp, I screwed my eyes shut as I blindly turned in the air; now, my head was facing the ground and I was directly above Scar.

"Hmm, someone is in a situation, ne?"

As I fell, I cracked open one eye, glancing for the source of the voice. _Who are you? Where are you?_

"I am right over here," this time the voice was an amused giggle. I glanced to my right side; my brown irises landing on the same mysterious Pokémon, which I had seen in my dreams. Startled, I let out a muted yelp; flailing my paws in the air in my surprise. As a result, I fell faster - my body thundering towards the ground.

The Pokémon rolled her eyes, "tch, Isis you baka; don't you know the laws of gravity? _The more you struggle the faster you fall_," she emphasized the words, "anyway, you can harm that _brute_ from the position you're in - and you can return to Kochi. Teehee, just remember - the _faster _you go will hit that brute with more _force_." She waved a paw in the air and her entire image flickered before disappearing.

_Hey, wait!_ I exclaimed, forgetting for a minute that I was falling. Glancing down, I immediately began flailing my paws in the air and letting out muted cries of terror; as well as trying to figure out the meaning of the mysterious female's words. _The faster you go... maybe quick attack?_

As my only options were to use quick attack or die an extremely painful death, I pulled my body into a dive and mentally spurred myself onwards. Inhaling deeply, I shot downwards; a trail of bright, blinding white light left behind as I shot downwards - heading directly for Scar's back. I closed my eyes, awaiting the impact.

As the speed of my fall increased, I smashed into Scar's body; onto his spine. The effect was immediate - the mightyena howled in pain, staggering blindly around. My breath hitched in my throat in anticipation as he neared a tree; the winter kind where the branches were stripped of leaves and the bark was gray or a pale, unhealthy brown. Scar continued staggering towards the tree, his eyes screwed shut from the pain I had inflicted on him. Oblivious to the tree, he took another staggering step towards it; poking his head forward gingerly, thus smashing it on the bark. Unconscious, the mightyena fell to the ground - defeated.

Instead of reveling in my glory, I made a run for it. Dashing down the slope which Kochi ran down, I relentlessly resisted the cold tugged at my paws. _Kochi_! I called out, desperate. If he had died, then I wouldn't feel right; he was _my _responsibility.

_Kochi! Kochi! _

My head bowed as I skidded to a halt. Gone, all gone - I couldn't have let Kochi die. A small tear escaped my eyes, trickling down my furry cheek; making me flinch - I had not cried ever since my mother had died in a fight.

"Isis, why are you crying?"

My head jerked up at that innocent but more importantly, _familiar_, voice which had addressed me. My tear-ridden irises landed on a small eevee with coffee-brown and cream-colored fur with scratches embedded in his side. "So, why are you crying?" he asked curiously, jerking his head cutely to the side.

_Kochi!_ I tackled him, my tear-ridden brown orbs now ablaze with rage. _How could you run off like that? Do you have something called common sense? _

"I'm sorry, Isis," he squeaked. "I was scared so I ran down, after this fox-like Pokemon. She showed me a butterfly!" he grinned, his eyes lighting up. Kochi paused for a moment, spinning on his paws. "So, you were teaching me about survival skills, right?"

I sighed, my eyes darkening. _First of all, you should first inform me of the suspicious scents before listing the rest. Assess and check each area, place or den before settling there; and make sure to keep all your senses alert and open. Learn something call common sense, Kochi; you'll need it. _Never _run off like that again in a time of danger, okay? Before I teach you anymore, we should pay my friend a visit. I need to talk to her. _I began padding upward, gesturing for Kochi to follow me. _By the way Kochi, dry grass makes a good meal - remember that, seeing as we will be eating that today._

Ignoring his whines yelps and groans, I continued upward - my eyes darkening. Glen had better be there.

_So, how did you guys like it? Review please! In the next chapter, we will be seeing a new character; Glen. Will Scar be making another appearance? How did Isis' mother die?_

Questions:

- _Who do you think Glen is? What Pokémon is she/he? What gender?_

_- What do you think of the mysterious Pokémon?_

- _What did you think of Scar? Do you think that he will make another appearance?_


	3. In Which A HyperActive Rodent

_So, I am here to present you with another chapter of The Lone Eevee, and I apologize for not updating soon. Well soon is an understatement; I really am sorry. I recently moved and I need to use the family computer rather than my own due to some problems with it during our move. So updates may be a little slower than usual until my move as been completely established and my family is completely settled. Anyway, as much as a hate this I do not own pokémon but I do own all the characters mentioned in this story. Clear? Don't forget to R&R since I need some sugar – reviews are my candy. Cookies to Lynx-chan, Gema and Trherring for reviewing the second chapter; I really appreciate it. Hugs to all of you as-well – especially Gema for being my best friend on fanfiction and always reviewing faithfully; her comments give me self-esteem and warmth which a best friend can only give. A huge chocolate-chip cookie and a hug for you, Gema!_

_~ Glace_

* * *

><p><strong>Isis' P.O.V<strong>

Kochi's whines and groans streamed out of his lips in a never-ending flow, breaking the silence which surrounded the slope. I whirled around, angry, bitter, and tired from my battle with Scar – it had been a grueling and tiring experience_. Can't you stop complaining for once?_ I snapped as my paws kneaded the ground. _It's winter, there are no berries which survived the frost but there is grass which has! We need that grass to eat – be grateful._ With those words, I continued to pad up the slope with a subdued Kochi, feeling a slight twinge of guilt for my harshly spoken words.

_I'm sorry, Kochi, but it has been a hard day. Those words were only a hasty statement nothing more,_ I reassured him gently, touching my nose to his ear.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry too, Isis. I really didn't mean it," he apologized, but the twinkle in his eyes was restored. I gave a mute sigh of relief; a Kochi upset, subdued and silent never seemed right. Especially after you became accustomed to his ways and cared for him as an adoptive mother to her kit. A smile tugged at my lips as I walked – I was a mother.

"Isis, when are we going to reach?" Kochi's plaintive cry broke through my thoughts once more. Was he ever going to stop whining? _Soon Kochi! Be patient, you may value the walk once you meet Glen – he's a disaster to be around sometimes, but he's my best friend. Treat him well, _I scolded, but failed to make an impression on him.

The cold wind ruffled my fur, reminding of that Kochi and I were paw-deep in winter. The season I hated but Kochi adored – which pokémon in their right mind would love winter? – then shivered. I noticed Kochi shivering and drew him to my side; with our combined warmth the wind would not affect us as much.

Finally the slope evened out and we were on solid, but freezing land. Even though the frost bit at my paws, relief washed over me. I always felt safer on land than on snowy, muddy slopes or unreliable sand; I could fight more effectively on land.

"Where does Glen live?"

I glanced at Kochi, mentally sighing. Did he ever stop asking questions? _Do you see that wooded area a few tail-lengths ahead? _I asked with a flick of my tail, _he lives over there. We may have to stay there for the night in a cave; it's less secure but it will have to do._

Kochi blinked in surprise. "Why can't we stay with Glen?" he asked, lashing his tail in confusion.

I glanced at my paws, wondering how to break it to Kochi. _You will see soon, youngling. _I flicked my tail on his head gently, hoping to silence him for a few minutes at least. Kochi glanced at me one more time; his liquid-brown eyes were filled with boundless curiosity and excitement. The sight warmed my heart, and I stared ahead determinedly, trying to not betray the tiny smile which flickered across my lips.

Kochi smirked in triumph but stayed quiet for a few moments, obviously pondering about my response. Then, he hummed a lullaby under his breath but glanced at me before speaking once more. "I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?" he questioned.

I inclined my head, my irises focused ahead determinedly. _Soon, Kochi; soon, _I replied, lengthening my stride. The sooner we reached the better – I was uncomfortable about the lack of cover above my head. Predators would have seen us if we hadn't hurried up. Kochi quickened his pace as well; both of us racing across the open, frost-bitten ground.

Finally we reached, breathless and worn. My paws ached from the run across the freezing ground but I stayed guarded and alert; ready for danger. Kochi panted, tired but warmed from the run yet he still stayed close to me, basking in our combined warmth. I touched my nose to his head gently, urging him onwards.

As we padded forwards in the wooded area, I paused by a patch of dry grass. With a tilt of my head, I gestured for Kochi to have a few mouthfuls. Food was precious and the grass would help. With a grimace, Kochi crouched down his lips curled back as he lowered his head to eat. He consumed a few mouthfuls before pulling away and pawing at his muzzle. "Isis, that was disgusting!" he yelped, pawing at his nose frantically. "It was foul, tasteless, disgusting…" he ranted, trailing off sullenly.

My whiskers twitched in amusement as I lowered my head and took a few mouthfuls, chewing the bland, dry, tasteless grass into a pulp so I could consume it easier. I raised my head, grimacing, and cleaned my muzzle before nodding. _Let's proceed. Glen only lives a minute from here, _I said.

I paced forwards as Kochi lagged behind, moaning about the recent meal. As we walked, we reached an oak tree, grand and old but strong and wise. I stopped, pausing to glance at Kochi. _We've reached. Brace yourself since Glen tends to be a little… hyperactive. He is strong though, and my first friend here. He does not mind that I am a mute. Show respect, Kochi._

Kochi bounced with excitement, which made me smile. I glanced upwards, which made a sudden frown cross my lips. Glen sometimes went to sleep in winter, a deep sleep which only one phrase could wake him up from the sleep's spell. _Glen! _I howled in his mind, _nuts! Berries! Even better, ferns! _

For a moment there was silence. Then, a bolt of white charged down the bark and began to run in circles around me. "Nuts, berries, ferns!" it shouted, a mere white blur as it ran. I paused, waiting for Glen to calm down, which he did rather quickly.

The white blur paused, staring at Kochi and I. Then, he leaped onto my back, grinning. "Isis! You visited, but why? Who is this youngling, anyway? Oh, oh! Did you get a mate? Why didn't you wait for my approval… but he looks like a fine kit! What's your name, young one?" he asked, bounding forward and staring at Kochi with friendly eyes.

Glen, I had to admit, looked well-fed. His small, lithe form covered by silken white fur looked as soft and silky as ever. His yellow cheeks sparked with electricity as he circled Kochi apprehensively, who was staring at Glen with equal curiosity and excitement. His light blue stripe which started from his forehead and ended at his spiky tail's tip was as prominent as ever, bringing out his blue irises. His small white paws barely brushed the ground as he bounded forwards.

Of course, being a pachirisu he looked well during winter. Glen stored an endless amount of nuts, berries and of course, ferns to eat once spring seized control; he always looked healthy if you woke him. _Glen meet Kochi, Kochi meet Glen._ I introduced them to each other, smirking as an awed expression settled on Kochi's face. In response to the introduction, Glen stretched out one graceful white paw to the latter in a manner of greeting.

For a minute Kochi was silent, frozen in Glen's midst. Then, he dipped his head before bouncing forwards. "I've always wanted to meet you! I didn't know Isis had any friends! Oh, by the way..." he paused hopefully, "... do you have any _decent _food?" Kochi asked.

I mentally slapped a paw to my face. _Kochi, wasn't dry grass good enough for you?_ I chastised him with a shake of my head. My reply was a shake of his head and an innocent blink. This young one will be the death of me!

Glen smirked at me, waving his spiky tail airily. "Ah, don't get your tail in a twist, Cissy." His eyes twinkled teasingly. "Well Kochi, I think I do have a few lum berries stored here. Wait for half a pidgey's feather, please." With that the yellow-cheeked rodent skirted up the tree, paused, and disappeared into a small hole. Kochi stared at me for a moment before firing me with questions.

"I like your friend, Isis! Why did he think you were my mother? Oh _yeah_, why does _he _have lum berries and you don't?" he questioned frantically, thus burning my ears. "Anyway, why did he call you _Cissy?_" I flattened my ears at the last question - it was personal and rather annoying.

_Kochi our kind, eevee race of pokémon, is extremely rare to encounter in the wild. In Franchise our race was hunted until there were barely any left; loudmouths invaded the forest, trapping us in metal loudmouth dens which were small and easy to carry for them. Many of my fellow eevees were taken away when they invaded with their cold gray dens and soon there were barely of us left in Franchise Forest. The possibility of me adopting you is so unlikely that Glen barely considered it. The only possibility is that I found a mate and we had you, _I explained, _my life's dream is to restore our race to my home. Anyway, Glen stores nuts, berries and ferns for him in spring. _

"Oh." Kochi blinked. "I see, but you still haven't answered my question - why did he call you _Cissy_?" he pronounced the word carefully.

My cheeks burned. _Glen's kind, the pachirisu race has a complex and deep language. Glen always thought I was cautious, determined and hard to get along with once I had a goal or idea in mind. In his language, the name Cissy sums those three traits up which are why he calls me that._

Kochi laughed loudly, rolling onto his back. "That is hilarious! Cissy," he gasped, "hi Isis; no, sorry, _Cissy_." He was silenced with a sharp whack to his head. I smiled in satisfaction; no youngling would make fun of me! I was immune to his teasing, or at least I hoped I was.

"Are you two having fun without me?"

Glen had reappeared. He scrambled down the bark with his white tail curled around two lum berries, leaping off and landing in-front of me. The hyper pachirisu pouted, glaring at me through accusing irises. "I expect you had more courtesy, Cissy, than to do that." He stomped his paw sulkily on the ground before rushing to Kochi. "I hope you like lum berries!" he sang, twirling around cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes; it always seemed when I visited Glen he was a kit and I had to take care of him. Now that Kochi was here, I had to take care of two kits. My ears twitched as I released a mute sigh. _Glen I came here to ask you something, not to play around like a newborn kit. _I tapped my paw on the frozen ground impatiently.

Glen turned towards me, his face a serious mask. "What Isis? I knew the moment you shouted _that _phrase you came here for something, not to visit. You are much easier to get along with if you came to visit, but you usually visit in spring." He stepped forward. "Tell me the reason why you came and why have you adopted an eevee kit? I didn't smell milk on you so I knew you adopted him."

I sighed - Glen was far too smart for his own good._ The reason I adopted Kochi was first out of mere pity, _I swung around to see Kochi's hurt face, _but then I realized I loved him like a mother loves her litter. He was my son and I cared for him - thus, I adopted him. The reason why I came here though is because Kochi needs to learn how to fight and you, Glen, are the best pokémon to train him in the art of fighting. I want to learn as-well. _

Glen nodded in agreement. "I smell blood on you. You had a run-in with a predator, ne?" He turned to Kochi, who slipped into a defensive stance. "Prepare yourself." With that he hurtled towards Kochi, his body engulfed in a yellow glow.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that ended in a cliffhanger. Well I'm glad I finally posted this because I was afraid this idea would slip away. I'm really sorry about the length - forgive me! Anyway, now for some questions:<em>

_Questions:_

_- What did you think of Glen? I bet none of you thought he was a pachirisu! =P_

_- Should I do the next chapter in Kochi's P.O.V?_

_- What's your favorite season?_

_- And finally, what do you think happens next?_


	4. In Which We Have a Training Session

_Hey there. Glace is here with another chapter of the Lone Eevee, bringing you a chapter set in Kochi's P.O.V =) Heheheh, well anyway I'm really sorry that I abandoned this to write a few one-shots [blue heart and A Photograph to Remember – check them out! ;)] and another story called the ..elegance of the unloved. I've been into lowercase titles lately as they seem so elegant and it dawned on me that I needed to use them. I'm going to be focused on finishing up The Lone Eevee and elegance of the unloved; after that, I'm going to be working on two more fanfictions – one Cardcaptor Sakura and the other Pokemon. I may start them beforehand if I feel riled up to start it and by a miracle, finish the Lone Eevee faster than I anticipated. XD Hugs and cookies to evilsandwichgirl, AuraGemi and Something dictionary related for reviewing. Love you guys! =D_

_Glace_

**Kochi's P.O.V**

_Oh. My. Mew. _I thought, watching a tiny white fuzzball of a pokémon who was prepared to attack me. I was only a kit for Celebi's sake! I glanced at Isis for help but she only watched, her eyes urging me to do one thing which, would injure my pride; run. Instead of waiting to find out what would happen, I ran – my paws were pounding on the soft, dirt ground which was covered in snow.

I loved snow. It was fun to play in with the soft, damp cold white clumps coating your fur and it was nice to lick at; the taste was refreshing like the most ice-cold water in the pokémon universe, but unfortunately, it wasn't helping me now. I slipped; skidding across the white coated ground as something slammed into me from behind.

I instantly howled in pain. The impact was accompanied with a mildly powerful electrical shock that made pain wash through me. I've decided don't like battling – it makes me uncomfortable, especially with Glen!

"Tsk, tsk." Glen smirked at me; his lips curling back to reveal an amused smile. "You got your fur wet and therefore you made a mere spark extremely powerful. Don't you know your types and the basic studies of them?"

"So what if I got my fur wet! It felt nice but you ruined it 'cause you shocked me." I snapped. "Besides, I don't care what a type is! Wait, wait! Can I ask you something?" I cocked my head to the side. What were types anyway? "What are types?"

Glen stared at me. He turned to Isis, his lips moving strangely. It looked like he had eaten a bad nut! I wonder _which _nut though; I mean a peanut wouldn't be a very good nut to choke on – it would be much better to chomp on though.

"Isis have you not taught him the basic studies of types, advantages and disadvantages?" he asked, disbelief in his squeaky voice.

Isis glanced at me before replying_. I didn't know he hadn't learned about the simplest things yet. I expected his father had taught him it. _She pawed ground uncertainly. _Continue your battle, Glen. Kochi, you can do it!_ her smile was filled with encouragement.

"Okay!" I squeaked, turning to my opponent. Glen was staring at me now, a smirk crossed on his lips. "Be ready Glen; here comes the warrior!" I always liked the term _warrior_ and now I was a warrior! Shade would be proud of me!

I inhaled sharply and charged forwards. My paws skidded across the snow while my teeth were bared and poised to attack. As leaped forwards, my teeth glowed an _amazing _shade of purple! Before Glen could dodge, I sank my teeth into his shoulder.

A new sensation surged through me. I tasted Glen's blood; it was rather salty and syrupy. I recoiled from the taste, yuck it tasted horrible! It wasn't as sweet as lum berries or as salty as nanab berries. It was just gross. I yanked my teeth out and pawed at my face. "That was disgusting!"

Glen stared at me. "You used bite! Kochi, you used bite! Where did you learn that move?" he stepped forward.

I squinted, trying to remember. Oh yeah! "My father, Shade, told me that if I wanted to follow in his footsteps I needed to learn that move. I think its called bite?" I recalled.

Glen nodded. "I see. Now Kochi, I'm going to attack you and you must fight. Understood?" he had changed, more serious than hyper.

"Okay! Whatever!" I yipped, bouncing on the tips of my paws. "Give me the best you got, Glenners!" I grinned bashfully.

Glen hurled himself at me once more, his body engulfed in a yellow glow. He called that move _spark _right? I made for the snowless ground, dodging him as he flew past. I charged at him, aiming to use tackle. Glen faced me, waiting for me. Was he scared of me? Hah, I was _good._

Suddenly, Glen leaped aside and I crashed into the tree trunk he had been in front of. I groaned, pain throbbing in my side. "Is that all Isis taught you? You are a weakling, like her then." He taunted.

At that comment I felt rage weave through me like a snake. How _dare _he insult Isis? How dare her after she had given me food, water, raised me and risked her life for me? The sensation to punish him rose through me before I could think. "Shut up about Isis!" I howled, launching myself at him. "Just shut up! A fat white puffball like you can't know what Isis went through to keep me safe and fed." Without knowing it, I had switched into a quick attack and slammed Glen towards a hard tree trunk.

I watched in satisfaction as Glen was hurled towards a thick maple tree's trunk. Slowly, he curled into a ball and whizzed towards the bark. He was only a tail-tip length from crashing into the bark until he used the trunk as a support, launching himself into the air.

I watched, astounded. He had totally ruined my plan! I stomped the ground with my left foot before I realized that Glen's cheeks were sparking. Blue sparks flew out of his cheeks as he seemed to be doing something; but _what_?

Suddenly, blue electricity enveloped him as he discharged a _huge_ amount of energy. It was so pretty; and it seemed to be heading towards me! I stared at it until the energy touched my fur.

The smell of heat reached my nose and I cried out as pain washed through me as the electricity fried me. Pain continued to surge through me and all I could see was blue. I walked in circles, whimpering.

"This battle is over." I looked in front of me to see Glen. He cupped his soft white paws under his lips and blew gently. A huge pink heart floated out of his lips and popped when it touched my fur. My eyes glowed blue and I wandered around in confusion; what was happening?

I felt so weak; I needed to have some sleep. Where was my mossy nest? I laid down, blinking sleepily; why was my nest _cold_? Was it always cold? Did I even have a nest? I yawned; too confusing, too confusing.

"Eat this?" A strong voice commanded. I blinked drowsily; the voice was familiar but unfamiliar. I lapped at the mixture shoved under my lips so rudely. Was it rude?

Suddenly, my vision cleared. Energy coursed through me – sending little waves of excitement through my body. I felt amazing, but I felt like drawling out one word. "More!" I yipped, leaping to my paws. "_I want more!_"

Isis was beside me, grooming my fur gently. _You foolish kit, _she scolded gently. _Glen was only testing you. He thinks highly of me and we are best friends alongside Lovuire._

"Who's Louvire?" I asked, wide awake now. "Who is she? Who is sheeeeee?" I persisted.

Isis blushed. _Louvire is a pokémon, _she replied tartly. _Now Glen has agr– _she was cut off by my wail. "Who is Louvire?"

She glared at me. _You are amazingly persistent, Kochi! Have you ever thought it is annoying? _She asked. I shook my head in reply. _Anyway, Louvire is also my best friend. She is a extremely adventurous pokémon who enjoys doing dangerous activities, annoying me and debating. She loves the sea where she was raised by before her parents left the beach to come here. She loves to complain. I'll tell you more when we meet her._

Glen looked like he had just eaten a bad piece of berry. "You didn't take him to meet Louvire yet? Even though she's the more composed between her and I?" he asked, his expression contorted with shock. "She may be haughty and snobbish but she is more sensible, even though that's not saying much."

Isis nodded. _I didn't consider it. Louvire would dislike Kochi and question me about why I took him in. She would also try to drive him away and make him feel unappreciated - she would be cold and sarcastic with him. I try to distance my visits with her when she's like that; besides she gets jealous. You exprienced that firstpaw when you met her. _She explained with a roll of her eyes. I stared at Isis; would her friend really do that to _me_? Even though I was cute; no, bite that - I am _adorable_! I have cute brown eyes, soft fluffy fur and a nice figure. I have good taste in food. I am practicially the definition of cute'n'cool.

Glen laughed. "Keeping dreaming, 'ochi. You'll never be the definition of cute'n'cool when I'm here!" His were irises aglow with amusement.

My face heated up and I jumped. I was talking aloud? Oh my Celebi, that was so embarrassing! Besides, how can Glen be the definition of cute'n'cool? He's only a white-furred puffball with yellow cheeks and a huge blue stripe going down his body! Though he does have cuter eyes than me, though I was running for the position longer than him!

"You still are." Glen glanced at me. "I _am _cute and cool. I have a adorable looks, cool moves, an amazing stash of food and I _am _extremely fit." He bounded forward and smirked.

Isis rolled her eyes impatiently. _Whatever! Anyway, before you two started badgering about looks I was asking you something Glen. _She prodded the white pokémon. _You need to teach Kochi the basics about types and make him understand. _She tapped her paw on the ground as she glared at Glen who blushed sheepishly.

"Fine, fine. Come on, 'ochi; we don't want your mother to get angry. Cissy is always so bossy," he mumbled the last sentence. He led the two eevees to a small group of rocks, each . flat and smooth. Glen leaped onto one gesturing us to do the same. I eyed the rock next to Isis uncertainly then decided against it. I didn't want Isis keeping an noctowl eye on me while I was taught! I jumped on a small rock next to Glen, my paws scrabbling the smooth surface as I tried to get a firm hold on its surface.

Glen faced me, his white tail waving in the air. "So, Kochi you need to learn about types. First of all, their are many types which, have been blessed upon our kind which is..." he paused, glancing at me expectantly. I decoded the pause to be a question for me. My paws twitched as I thought and Isis smiled in encouragement.

"Pokémon," I answered confidently. Glen nodded and smiled at me before continuing with his tirade. "Good job, Kochi. I appluad you for your amazing work!" he said dramatically, fluffing his fur up; which received a glare from Isis. He sweat-dropped and continued to speak. "So anyway, each pokémon has a type or two. Their type gives them their advantages and weakness - for example, I am a pachirisu. My weakness are ground types and their attacks - my type's attacks also do not damage rock types as-well as steel types. I am superior to flying types and water types as my attacks will inflict great damage onto them. Water type moves give me normal damage, while flying type moves hardly give me any injury." He gave some examples.

I nodded, absorbing the information. Glen continued, keeping an eye on me. "We call moves which, inflict less than normal damage _not very effective_." He drawled the word out. "I repeat, _not very effective_. Good word, don't cha think? Anyway." He hurried at Isis' glance. "We call moves which, inflict _more_ than normal damage, _super effective_. You pronounce it as su-pah!" he exclaimed, his eyes glowing with amusement.

I burst out laughing, ignoring Isis' murderous glare. "Su-pah effective, right?" I snorted, pawing at the rock. Almost immediately, I slipped forwards as my eyes widened and lips howled. Somehow, Isis managed to grip the stone and I settled back on my haunches, huffing in terror. Isis smirked at me which, made me glare at her.

Glen tried not to laugh. "Anyway Kochi, I'm going to quiz you about my type. I presume you have been paying attention?" he asked, puffing himself up importantly. I nodded, smirking at his expression of importance. "Good. Tell me about my type and use keywords, please." He quizzed.

I smiled sweetly before replying. "Electric type attacks are _not very effective_ against rock, steel or ground type pokémon. However, electric type attacks are _su-pah effective _to flying type pokémon and water type pokémon." I answered confidently trying to sound important.

Glen nodded, raising a paw to high-paw me. "Good job, 'ochi! Now, how many types are there. Guess, Kochi - be warned, there are many!" he questioned.

I placed my paw carefully in-front of me. "Maybe thirteen?" My answer was more of a question than a answer, though.

"Incorrect. Their are seventeen types; pyschic, ghost, dark, bug, electric, steel, rock, ground, normal, flying, water, fire, grass, bug, fighting, ice, dragon. You are a normal type." He informed me smugly. "Normal type attacks are super effective against nothing. Fighting type attacks are super effective against normal type pokémon. Normal type attacks have no effect on ghost types and vice-versa which, is something you should use to your advantage." He explained the type.

"I understand." I snapped, riled by his smug tone. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Glen paused as he thought. "Yes. If you use an attack which, has the same type as you the power will increase. Remember that information and use it wisely. Yay! Finally, it's over! Can I stop acting so serious, now?" he asked.

Isis face-pawed. _Honestly, it seems like I have to take care of two kits not just one, _she grumbled. I gave her the poochyena-eyes as she grudgingly smiled. _Anyway, I'm hungry and I don't want to eat grass again. Glen can you take out some berries and those amazing orange leaves for us? _

Glen pouted. "I like those leaves! I don't want to give you any; I only have five left," he sulked, "I don't wanna give you any!" he whined. Isis glanced at him, her eyelids half-closed and he sighed in defeat. "Fiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnee." He stretched the word as he began to bound forwards as his eyes clouded over sulkily.

"Wait." Isis and Glen stopped and turned to me questioningly. "Does that mean that I'm getting _good_ food? As in, lum berries and nice leaves...?" I asked, hardly daring to believe it. Glen nodded and continued to stare at me. "Yes! My prayers have been answered; thank Arecus!" I grinned.

Isis face-pawed once more as Glen grinned. "Great minds think alike, 'ochi." He nudged Isis teasingly who mute-groaned. She rolled her eyes sharply at Glen before shaking her head at me, then turned.

I pranced forwards with renewed energy, grinning. _Koc__hi, I swear you're like a fat emboar._ Isis grinned at me as communicated with me using telepathy. I gaped at her, before furiously pawing at the ground. _I mean seriously; you're growing fat. Like an emboar - I bet you weigh as much. _She smirked at me.

I continued to gape at her before I realized what she had said. "I am not like a fat emboar!" I howled, lunging for Isis. "I am thin! I have a nice figure! I am cute and fit!" I chased her around the tree.

"What is going on here?"

I stopped running to see Glen who had placed two bundles of berries and leaves down and was glaring at us. "Isis said I looked and weighed like an emboar!" I wailed.

Glen grinned. "I guess you _are_ getting a bit on the chubby side..." he trailed off.

I gaped at him. "Whatever!" I huffed. I turned my attention to the berries and leaves. "Those look good. I call the second pile - the berries look riper!"

Isis smiled before padding over to her pile. She prodded a berry before gulping it down. She continued to eat her food slowly in elegant but precise bites. I turned my attention to my own pile and inhaled the sweet fragance which, radiated from it.

_One_. I took a step towards it. _Two._ I bent my head down, my lip curled back and my teeth poised. _Three. _I scarfed down my whole pile eagerly, the flavour of my berries and leaves leaving a tingling sensation on my tongue. I sighed in satisfaction as the last berry rolled down my throat.

Isis eyed me as she ate her last leave. She rose to her paws as her tongue flicked over her whiskers to wipe away all the traces of the meal. _Thank you, Glen._ She dipped her head to him.

I nodded and eagerly bounded to him. "Thanks!" I yipped, touching noses with him. Glen smiled at me and Isis before waving his tail in farewell. He turned and climbed up the tree and vanished from sight.

Isis flicked her tail and padded towards the rocks which, were close to the training grounds. She slipped into the rocks as I followed her in. The floor was covered in moss and there was a slight trickle of ice-cold water in the corner. _Good night, Kochi. _She smiled at me before curling in to a ball.

I eyed the floor before settling down on it. Exhaustion hit me like a brick and I fell face-first into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>*I wrote me because it's Kochi's P.O.V<p> 


	5. In Which We Leave

**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon _is copyrighted to its owners therefore I do not own it.

**Claimer: **I do own Isis, Kochi and all the characters in this story. I own Franchise Forest too. I also own the entire story; the plot, settings, characters, etc. Therefore, I have a right to hunt you down with a machine gun or flame you if you steal this idea.

_Hi guys, this is Glace - not anymore! XD I'm now Dorkaclious, but you may call me Glace or whatever you want. Dorka or Dorki is fine too; whatever you want. Just a fair warning, I may change pen names from time to time so read the small section dedicated to my old pen names if you're feeling confused. :D So thank you, evilsandwhichgirl and AuraGemi for reviewing. I really appreciate it. _

_- Glace_

* * *

><p><strong>Glen's P.O.V<strong>

_I was curled _up in my tree hole. The soft sun warmed my fur, giving off little tingles. I wished all mornings where like this; calm, peaceful and serene.

I closed my eyes tighter. Mornings were never like this before. It was the calm before a disaster. A shiver went down my spine even though my fur was warm. Another shiver joined in the race down my spine and blanketed me in fear. I narrowed my eyes.

Whatever coming was not good.

I shrugged off the ominous feeling. The shrug made me feel better yet I wasn't content. I slowly reached out for a pecha berry and when my paw closed over it I felt - how could this be? - I felt _nothing_!

I flung the berry across my hollow. My cheeks sparked violently* as I continued to shake. Berries had always calmed me down _but it hadn't worked_! If berries wouldn't work what would? Why was such a tragedy upon us?

Slowly, I stopped shaking. I laughed an insane laugh. I knew that I should have never woken up! Whoever woke me would pay for causing such damage to me. Who woke again? _Isis._

I laughed manically. "She will suffer," I whispered. What I had said sunk in; what was wrong with me? "What I am saying?"

I shuddered. The morning light warmed my fur, reminding me that I was sane. The world was perfect; I had been dreaming, nothing more. I grinned and placed those thoughts at the back of my mind.

"Good morning, morning-chan!" I said cheerfully. I leaped out of my hole. The familiar rush of wind and the sensation of falling down was a complete relief. Perhaps I wasn't going crazy after all.

I gripped the bark and climbed the rest of the way down. I soon reached the ground but leaving the bark seemed like murder. I ignored the feeling and prodded the ground gingerly. It seemed fine. I leaped onto land.

The blue sky was more beautiful the sea today. It was calm, clear and beautiful; not a single cloud floated over it. The pale winter sun danced around and rested its cold rays on the forest tops. I watched the sky carefully for any bird pokemon, and then I ran for it.

My paws pounded the forest floor as I headed towards the cave. I smelt Isis' and Kochi's scents mingled in with the scents of moss and dampness. I continued to run as I ignored the feeling of foreboding. Isis was my best friend! Besides, I owed her...

**_Flashback_**

_A younger, smaller Glen scampered through the ferns. His pink nose twitched as he hungrily searched for food. "Momma, why can't we eat the ferns?" he asked plaintively._

_A larger, more feminine pachirisu appeared beside her son. "Ferns are not appropriate for eating. We have berries. Ferns are bedding and shelter for eevees and the rest of the forest," she spat the word 'eevee'. "You should be grateful that Zekrom and Zapados blessed our kind with the ability to find food and use other bedding rather than ferns. We are smarter than all those others are because we save. We are prepared."_

_Glen pouted and turned away. Anger coursed through him. "That's not true, momma. Papa used ferns once too," he replied._

_His mother's eyes widened in anger. "Glen! What have I told you about agreeing with elders?" she asked sternly._

_Glen barely glanced at his mother. "Never talk back to them," he mumbled. _

_His mother nodded. "Good," she said triumphantly. She then sniffed the air. "I smell a berry bush. Follow me, Glen." She eagerly bounded out of the ferns and into the open._

_Glen followed his mother. "Papa says that going out in the open is wrong because-" a glare from his mother cut him off. _

_She turned away from him and to the bush. "Your father is dead now. He has no right to influence your or my actions," she responded coldly. "Understood?"_

_Glen nodded. _

_His mother looked satisfied. She started plucking off berries with her teeth. "Watch and learn, Glen. This is something your father never could do," she said in between plucks. _

_Glen nodded once more. He stared intently at his mother's quick, efficient movements. He noticed a shadow fell upon his mother; the shadow of a wing. "Momma, I think that there's something above you!" He peeked above her white head._

_His mother snapped to attention. "What?" she exclaimed. She moved out of the way just as a talon swooped down and hooked through the empty air. She stared at Glen, shaking._

_Her fur trembled. "You're stupid kit, Glen! I could have died," she snarled. "Thank you for telling me, though. You are the perfect son," she added with more conviction._

_Glen nodded mutely. Fear shone in his eyes. His mother had nearly died for him! He trembled as she plucked more berries, her eyes occasionally darting around. She then relaxed and continued to pick._

_Glen watched his mother determinedly. He didn't notice the wing's shadow that fell over him. His mother looked up from the berries to give him a small lecture and saw the wing. Determination replaced the terror on her face. She lunged forward and flung Glen towards the bush. "Run!" she commanded as two talons gripped her scruff. _

_Glen froze. His eyes connected with his mother's gray pair. The pride in her eyes glowed. "You have your father's eyes," she said wistfully._

_"Momma, don't leave me! I love you!" he cried. Tears trickled down his cheeks as the noctowl lifted his mother into the air and pecked on her neck forcefully. Her eyes closed once and a trickle of blood was visible. He reeled in horror. The noctowl flung his mother's body, as tears poured down his cheeks, into a female noctowl's beak. Shock froze his paws._

_The noctowl eyed him. There was a smirk on his oblivious face. Glen felt anger and hatred soar in his veins. "Die, bird!" he snarled, his fur crackling. _

_The noctowl appeared undaunted. It flew down, its eyes a bright blue. Some strange force froze him. He struggled wildly but stood frozen. "Help me," he cried out._

_The noctowl lunged for him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath - his last breath, perhaps. He waited for those terrible talons to grab him and lift him into the air..._

_The sensation never came. He opened an eye to see an eevee pinning the noctowl to the ground. She bared her teeth as she viciously covered his eyes and wings in sticky sand. Her claws were scratching at his forehead furiously. Her whole body moved quickly. _

_The noctowl shrieked in terror. It flung her off and managed to become airborne in spite of the sand. It glanced back and flew rapidly to his mate. The two took off hurriedly with his mother's body._

_Glen stared at the eevee. "Thank you for saving me," he said quietly. A tear dribbled down his cheek._

_The eevee smiled at him. She pointed to her lips and shook her head. Glen drew away from her in shock. This eevee could not speak!_

_"Are you a mute?" he asked. She nodded. "Then how I am supposed to get your name?"_

_She rolled her eyes. She drew a few sparks in the dust. I studied them curiously before realizing what she meant. His mother had him study eevee legends to gain advantages over the species. "Your name is Isis?" he asked._

_She nodded. A smirk appeared on her lips as she touched her nose to my forehead. "Thank you for saving me, Isis! Maybe we could become friends!" I chirped._

_Isis looked shocked. Then a small, bright smile appeared on her face and her eyes glowed with hope. Glen grinned. He had found his first friend! Someday, he vowed, he would have to return this favor._

**_Flashback Ends_**

I sighed. The memory was bittersweet and it hurt to remember my mother's death. She had always meant well even though she seemed cruel at times. I missed her. An ache ripped through my heart as I remembered the only reason why I was alive was Isis.

I had nurtured respect, affection but also hate for her. She made me feel helpless. I hated being helpless which was why I studied fighting, types and attacks. I trained my instincts to look for a weak point, and then strike for a reason – so I would never be helpless, to never owe anyone again.

I stopped outside the cave. I hated caves; they were damp and closed. The only place where you could hide was in the shadows. I shuddered and sparked my cheeks twice to notify them that I was here.

For a moment, there was silence. I heard a scrabble of paws against moss. I sniffed the air but my trained nose only detected dampness, moss and water. I had always been inexperienced when it came to caves but this inexperienced – never!

"Hi!"

I leaped back at the sound of a childish, perky voice. I blinked and stared at the small eevee head that poked out. _Kochi. _

He bounced forwards. A grin bubbled onto his features. "Guess what! I was reviewing types yesterday! Isn't that _cool_?" he asked.

I nodded. "That's amazing!" I replied perkily, "you'd better get all the questions I prepared for you right!" I warned him teasingly.

Kochi nodded and grinned. "Isis is still sleeping! She says that she needs rest to take care of both of us," he informed me. "I told her that Glen could take care of me! She said: 'Fine, but don't go around fighting wild houndooms.'"

I rolled onto my back from laughter. Isis never changed. She still thought I was helpless, though. My laughs quickly stopped. She was the one who was helpless! I had better attacks than her and a better knowledge of strategies.

"Glen?" Kochi asked. He looked worried. "Is anything wrong?"

I quickly calmed myself down and placed a cheerful grin on my face. "I'm fine!" I chirped. I glanced around before lowering my voice teasingly. "Come on! I want to show you some things." I could tell I piqued his interest.

Kochi glanced at me curiously. He seemed to be weighing the options. "Okay, I'll come with you!" he decided. He smiled energetically. "Lead the way, Glenners!"

I padded forwards. "So, how did you sleep?" I asked. My blue eyes scanned the horizion for any bird type pokemon.

Kochi grinned bashfully. "I dreamt last night," he confessed.

I instantly whirled around. My eyes connected with his. "Oh, you dreamt?" I asked innocently. "Dreams are so nice; don't you feel like sharing them sometimes? Well, you can tell me if you want. I always feel that when you share a dream it becomes so much nicer." I persuaded him.

Kochi nodded eagerly. "Well, I dreamt about a pokemon," he hesitated. "She was beautiful; elegant, strong, proud and graceful... but she looked gentle and untamed. Her eyes were so sad, though. I asked her what was wrong." His eyes glazed over and his lips stopped their movement.

I eyed him warily. "You asked her what was wrong," I prompted.

Kochi snapped back into focus. "Yeah, I did. She whispered that history would be repeating itself and a cold wind blew over me. I woke up, shivering. The last thing I heard was 'be strong'," he quoted.

I felt startled. What kind of dream was that? It sounded more like a _nightmare._ "Hey, Kochi," I said. He glanced at me curiously. "Describe the pokemon."

Kochi crinkled his nose. "I don't remember," he said flatly. His big brown eyes darkened. "I'm sorry, Glen," he apologized.

I shook my head. "It's fine," I assured him. "Would you like to see the frozen river?" I asked, in an attempt to change the topic.

Kochi's expression brightened. "Oh Mew, _yes_!" he cheered. I laughed at his cheery expression. Little ones changed their moods so easily.

"Great then." I stuck a paw in the air. "However, we may meet a few water types. I'll introduce you to some pokemon, if you want." I stared into his irises.

Kochi grinned. He bounced forward energetically. "I would love to meet more pokemon! No one visits Isis so it becomes a little lonely," he quietened. A frown crossed his lips.

"Oh," I managed. I knew Isis was at the bottom of the social pecking order, but she was always alone? This was something I never knew. "Come on, then."

I guided Kochi into the dense forest, once lush and green but now barren and brown. The long path of trees were familiar to me as I quickly recounted the numerous times which I had passed those trees to drink water.

"This is the river."

A wide, large river seperated the two forests. It was a border; a visible line which, marked the territories. The river would usually have water flowing down, but it was frozen. It glittered in the dim sunlight - a large, widespread path of ice.

Kochi's were as round as the moon. "It's huge!" he gasped.

I quietly laughed. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah! Hey, who's that?"

"Who's who?" I asked.

Kochi pointed his paw over my shoulder. I turned around. There was a graceful vileplume and bellosom together, talking.

I smiled. "Those are friends. I'll introduce you!" Before Kochi could respond, I whisked him towards the pair. "Hey, Bella! Windy!"

The bellosom looked up. Her eyes landed on Glen and she grinned. "Glen-y!" she called. Her voice was soft and sweet; like a sweet song - the same as ever.

The vileplume looked slightly shocked. "Glen," he greeted, looking more at ease. "What's up?" His windchime voice was exactly the same.

"Hey, Belles. A lot happened lately, Windy," I replied energetically.

I glanced at Kochi. His big brown eyes were uncomfortable and shy. "Hey, Belles; Windy, meet Kochi."

Bella turned to Kochi, her tiny skirt swishing. "Hello there, Kochi. You're so adorable!" she squealed. Her tiny, leafy hands pinched Kochi's ears in her excitement. I winced on his behalf.

Windy was more nochalant but extremely cold. "Hey." He didn't bother looking at Kochi. "So Glen, you said a lot happened lately; spill."

Bella nodded eagerly. They both leaned forwards, looking at me. I weighed the options, then decided I would tell them. My friendship with Isis was already infamous. "I met up with my best friend, Isis, lately," I said carefully, to gauge their reactions.

Belles recoiled in shock. Windy stared at me in astonishment. I held their stares defiantly as they both questioned me.

"Why? Why would you talk to that freak?" Belles asked, stiffly. "Ah, I forgot; she can't talk!" she snarled. A smirk curled on her lips.

Windy eyed me. "Glen, she's at the bottom of the social pecking order," he stated. "You need better friends."

"How dare you!"

We all turned to Kochi who was bristling in anger_. I forgot he was there! Kochi's going to throw a fit for hearing that_! I realized with horror.

He trembled in rage. "Isis took me in. She's one of the kindest eevees you'll ever meet! Sure, she may be impatient, negative, sarcastic and annoyingly determined but she helped me. I owe her. She's my mother and I'm her adopted son," he said confidently.

Bella stared at him. "Her adopted son?" she repeated blankly.

Kochi nodded. "Yeah," he replied frigidly.

Windy strode to Kochi. "How do you even converse with her? She must be a useless mother," he retorted.

Kochi glared at Windy. "I can converse with her! Isis uses her telepathy skills," he snapped.

I froze. He had let out Isis' secret! I glared at him impatiently, hoping that he would cover the slip up, but Windy and Bella had heard.

"Telepathy?" Bella asked slowly.

I nodded quietly. Kochi nodded with more conviction. A winning smirk played on his lips. "Telepathy," he agreed.

Shock froze Windy's features for a moment. He stared at Kochi, his disbelief and wonder visible in his eyes. "That freak has telepathy?" he murmured. He rounded on me, fierce coal irises ablaze with rage. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I held Windy's gaze. "Isis is my best friend," I repeated calmly, "she is an extremely good pokemon to know. She may not be able to speak but I can't swim. Belles..." she glanced at me, "... you can't climb and Windy, you can't dig to save your life. We all have things we can't do." I tapped my paw on the barren ground.

Kochi nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly!" he added. I glanced at the bellosom and vileplume, wondering how they would react. Bella - though vain - was a valuable ally. Resting at the top of the social order, she knew how to fan her wrists flirtatiously but she also knew how to flick out an amazingly painful razor leaf.

Bella knotted her slim, leafy fingers together. Her peat bog eyes were nervous. "I suppose so," she murmured reluctantly. She glared at us stonily. "However, she's still a freak. Almost as much as a freak as a loudmouth," she added.

Windy nodded in agreement. "Glen, you _need _to get new friends," he continued, ignoring my thought provoking speech. Hmph. "You're an amazing pachirisu. You have a sense of humour, an amazing set of looks and you're strong. Your _friend _is holding you back."

"Wait." I flicked Kochi's shoulder and led him away. I appeased him, taking in the raw rage dancing in his oh so innocent eyes, the tense of his shoulders and the way his lips curled back to reveal his teeth. Not good. "Stay here," I ordered. He nodded reluctantly but obeyed.

Satisfied, I bounced back to the grass types. "Alright," I replied. "If Isis and Louvire aren't great enough to be my best friends then who are?"

Windy nodded, a smug smile crossing his features. Bella merely looked relieved. "For starters, us," he answered. "Holly, Beolith, Hanot and the pokemon who have a decent social status and well-mannered children, adopted or not."

I rolled my eyes discreetly, unable to process what I just heard. "Let me get this start," I intoned. "You're trying to say _Holly _the noctowl-hearted _pikachu _should be my best friend?" I scoffed.

Bella shook her head, a scowl marring her lips. "No, Glen. Those are just... examples. We're just trying to emphasize you could do better." She twirled her hands nonchalantly.

I glared at her, my rage burning in my electric-blue eyes. My father's eyes. "Louvire is loud. She may be annoying, brutally honest and reckless but that certainly does not mean that she is not bad. Isis may not be able to talk and she may be annoyingly determined as well as extremely violent but she is not lower than you!" I said slowly, my concealed anger revealed.

Windy sighed. "Whatever, Glen. So, how's your food supply?" he asked lightly, as if we hadn't been viciously arguing a few moments ago.

I always appreciated Windy's light and easy manner at conversing but I had never enjoyed it more. "Amazing. How has your food supply been?" I inquired politely. I had a feeling that they were doing badly.

Bella broke in, her peat bog eyes flashing unhappily. "Horrible," she clarified. "Absolutely terrible. The grass is downright detestable but you have to survive. Urgh, I wish it was spring!" she declared.

I twitched my right ear in agreement. "Well, I have to run," I excused myself pleasantly. "'bye, Belles. Goodbye, Windy."

Windy stared at me for a single moment, his sharp gaze boring into mine until he finally swung away. Bella kissed my furry cheek softly as she wished me a safe journey home. I repeated her actions and quickly collected Kochi.

"Why," I hissed as soon as we were out of sight, "did you spill Isis' secret?"

Kochi stared at me. "They were dissing her! Insulting her! No pokemon can or should get away with that," he retorted.

I glared at him. "You can't just reveal a secret to defend her!" I fumed.

The kit gazed at me earnestly. "Glen, I was doing the right thing," he assured him. A placid smile graced his lips as he walked at a leisurely pace. I followed him, cursing under my breath.

"Kochi." He turned towards me expectantly. "You have to keep it a secret. Find other ways to defend Isis but _keep the secret_," I pleaded.

The small eevee eyed me. "Okay," he agreed. He paced forwards, his gait bouncy and light. "I bet Isis is worried! Let's hurry!" I nodded in agreement and we both raced forwards, sprinting on the barren ground and towards the caves.

After a daunting run we reached the cave. I instantly scanned the skies for flying types and detected nothing. Good. "Isis," I called. "It's Kochi and Glen. We came back from the river."

Isis emerged from the cave, her dark brown irises ablaze with anger and concern. _How dare you! _she exclaimed. _Running off like that when I was asleep! If something happened to you..._ she trailed off.

I suppressed a glare. "I can take care of myself," I retorted calmly. "Anyway, Kochi is back in one piece. I'm back in one piece. Everyone's alright," I appealed to her with a classic chesire-glameow smile.

Isis rolled her eyes. _Fine, _she gave in, casting a sharp look at us. I shivered. _We're going, Kochi. I'm taking you to meet Louvire, _she continued.

I froze, ice-cold shock washing through my veins. "Excuse me?" I emitted a soft noise of surprise.

Kochi leaped backwards. "Louvire? Why? I like Glen and I want to stay here!" he wailed mournfully.

Isis padded forwards slowly. _We need to leave. Now_, she emphasised. Her eyes were hooded and devoid of any emotion.

The coffee-furred eevee nodded reluctantly. "Okay," he murmured, "when do we leave?" I turned to face Kochi in complete and utter surprise as he succumbed to Isis' wishes. How could he?

_Now, _Isis repeated expressionlessly. I looked on in shock as the two eevees padded out of sight; one expressionless and the other distraught.


End file.
